


Unholy Union

by harleyquinn25



Series: Love in the underworld [1]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Men Crying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinn25/pseuds/harleyquinn25
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Emily, Victor Van Dort/Victoria Everglot
Series: Love in the underworld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067657
Kudos: 8





	1. The Other Woman

"You lied to me!" Emily the Corpse Bride shrieked, shoving her new husband across the room as anger and hurt boiled in her bloodless veins. Victor Van Dort had taken her upstairs to meet his parents, which she'd been happy to do, but she'd just caught him cheating on her with another pretty lady, but just any pretty lady, but a living one, and that was after he'd left her waiting in the woods for two or three hours. "Just to get back to that other woman!" She added furiously, turning away and crossing her slender arms. The words _that other woman_ felt like poison in her mouth. _How dare he cheat on me! We've only been married a few hours and he's already sick of me, what an ass!_ She squeezed her eyes shut and frowned, waiting for him to fall to his knees begging for her forgiveness the way anyone in limbo did when they dared displease her.

"Don't you understand? _You're_ the other woman!" Victor said gently. He needed to make her see reason, but saw no reason to be mean about it.

His words surprised Emily so much she forgot to be angry. _What?! That's not the right answer! You're supposed to beg for forgiveness and comfort me, hug me, kiss me, anything but call ME the other woman!_ This had never happened before: ever since she died five years ago, she had been spoiled and treated like a princess, she was always given everything she wanted, and thought she had the whole Underworld wrapped around her little finger, Victor included. But now it looked like she was wrong and she didn't know what to do. Hurt and frustrated at not getting her way as well as everything else, chilly tears welled up in her eyes and suddenly she got an idea. _No one can bear to see me cry. If his heart is as kind as I thought, then he'll be no different. My tantrums always get me what I want and besides, why should he be allowed to be happy when I'm miserable?_ Now with a plan she turned back to him. "No, _you're_ married to me! _She's_ the other woman!" She whined, her beautiful face crumpling and her sweet voice cracking with emotion, then turning away she buried her face in her mismatched hands and began to sob softly, thick pearly tears rolled down her blue cheeks and dripped off her chin.

Victor felt frightened again as Emily burst into tears, this was far scarier then her rage: that he at least knew how to deal with since he had a total bitch for a mother, but Nell had always been more prone to anger and yelling then tears and sobs, he raised his hand about to tell her not to cry and to maybe even try to comfort her, but was stopped by the sound of Elder Gutknecht clearing his throat. "She's got a point." He said sagely and no sooner had the words left his mouth than Emily's quiet sobs turned to high pitched wails. Victor bit back what he'd been about to say, suddenly realizing what was going on: by taking Emily's side and giving her what she wanted, Elder had just made things worse. This was the kind of thing that happened in his family: whenever he and Nell had a fight, William would always take Nell's side which made her act out more until Victor finally gave up and walked away. He decided the best thing was just to stay quite and let her cry herself out, so he just stood there wringing his hands and feeling guilty and uncomfortable. "And I thought... I thought this was all going so well!" Emily wailed between her sobs, and to his surprise her left eye popped out and fell to the floor, causing her to burst into deep guttural sobs that ripped right through his kind heart. The eyeball rolled across the floor and hit his foot, he bent down and picked it up, _Ew it feels moist, sticky and wet, well that makes sense because she's been crying._ He thought and then pushing away his disgust crossed the room to the heaving girl, oddly enough not feeling scared anymore but merely sympathetic.

"She's got a point." Elder told Victor sagely.

_Good old Elder, I can always count on him to take my side._ Emily thought smugly. _Time to amp it up to get Victor on my side, too._ Uncovering her face, she changed her soft sobs to high pitched wails causing more tears to stream down her cheeks. Thinking quickly, she first wiped under her right eye with her finger then grabbed her veil and began to pitifully dab at her tears with it. She tried to get the tear at the corner of her right eye, but it slipped down her cheek before she could catch it so she settled for wiping the one beading at the corner of her left eye and dabbing underneath it sobbing miserably as she did and not realizing that all her crying was making her mascara run. "And I thought... I thought this was all going so well!" She wailed between sobs, rolling her eyes up in her head to push out more tears. It worked as she felt two huge pearly drops roll down her cheeks but unfortunately, the force of her weeping and the slickness of all her tears made her eye pop out of its socket and drop to the floor. Embarrassed, Emily burst into deep guttural sobs and began to bawl in earnest which quickly turned to heaving, her shoulders quaking with sobs. When the heaving stopped she felt drained. _Damn these tantrums are fucking exhausting._ She thought, wiping her fingers under the empty socket and blinking her other eye. _But that HAD to of won him over by now._ Her pink lips set in a pout, she began to play with her boney finger, hearing the floorboards creak as he came to stand behind her and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Look, I'm sorry but... this just can't work." Victor said kindly, polishing her eye on his jacket and holding it out to her.

_What? Now he's breaking up with me? What the fuck is wrong with him??! How could this happen?! My tantrums always work! Am I losing my touch?_ Emily wanted to stomp her foot, but after the embarrassing moment in the woods she was worried if she did her leg might snap off again. So she settled for playing the victim. "Why not?!" She demanded in a petulant whiny tone, snatching her eye from his hand and clasping it across her chest in a hugging motion. She sniffled heavily and then a thought came to her. _My eye popping out must've disgusted him. No wonder he wants to break up! Who'd want a wife who loses her eye?_ "It's my eye, isn't it?" She whimpered tearfully, choking back a sob, a tear beading on her lash.

Hearing her struggling to hold her sobs back, Victor began to panic. _No please, not again! One time was hard enough to watch. If you start crying again then I'm going to cry._ "No!" He replied, quickly holding his hands up in surrender. "Your eye is..." He turned away as she popped it back in, searching for the right word. "...lovely." He finished, the popping sound making him feel uncomfortable again. He crossed the room as she turned around again, wringing his hands and knowing he had to let her down as gently as possible. "Listen, under different circumstances well... who knows?" He began mildly, turning around to face her; the dejected look she was giving him making his heart ache with pity. "But we're just too different. I mean, you're _dead!"_ He finished, hoping he finally got through to her.

_Fuck. he's stubborn. But so am I. Maybe if I push a bit harder, he'll finally break._ "You should've thought about that before you asked me to marry you!" Emily retorted, her eyes downcast and her voice thick with tears again.

And with that Victor lost both his patience and temper with her. _How dare she put all the blame on me? I've been nothing but nice to her this whole time! Well. aside from lying to her, tricking her, betraying her, and trying to abandon her. But I never asked for this! She dragged me into this, and now she's embarrassed me in front of my girlfriend and probably gave her a minor heart attack!_ The frustrated words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Why can't you understand it was a mistake?! I would never marry you!" He snapped, throwing up his hands. No sooner had the words left his mouth than he wished he could take them back.

The words stung Emily like a slap to the face, shattering her already fragile heart into a million pieces, she couldn't speak so she simply gawked at him as her lovely features crumpled into a look of pure heartbreak.

Victor gawked back at her, shocked and hurt by his own words. _Oh my god, what have I done? I didn't mean to say that, even if it's partly true. Well, the mistake part is at least. Now she'll hate me! Maybe earlier, I wouldn't have minded, but now I don't want that. She may be dead, but she's also a good kind beautiful woman and I like her a lot. In fact, she's the only friend I have down here besides Scarps and now I'm going to lose her. I've got to apologize._ But he didn't get the chance. With a sad heartbreaking sigh, Emily turned and walked away, hanging her head and blinking back tears. He watched her in shunned silence as she slowly approached the staircase; he raised his hand and opened his mouth to apologize, but the words didn't come and he could only watch as she gracefully glided down the stairs, her veil flapping gently behind her. Then he hung his head, closed his brown eyes, and sighed heavily, feeling his own heart breaking, then after standing there for a few minutes he too left the tower.


	2. Tears To Shed

Blinded by tears, Emily walked behind the Ball and Socket, the sound of her white heels on the stone ground echoing loudly in her ears. Through her tears, she saw her little blue bouquet laying on the ground marking the entrance to the alley that was her bedroom. _Thank god I thought to do this or I might've gotten lost, especially in this state!_ And picking it up, she entered her room. It was a spacious alley cluttered with old junk and the lighting was dim, but she took no notice of that right now. She pulled off her veil and flung it onto an old bike, not giving a fuck if it got wrinkled or torn. She walked quickly to her red coffin shaped bed and going up the steps slumped down on the mattress, her broken heart aching. With so many feelings and emotions riling around in her head she began to vent on the flowers. "Roses for eternal love." She huffed, angerly ripping out a rose and dropping the petals on the ground: surprisingly her anger was more at herself than at Victor or Victoria. _How could I be so stupid as to fall for the same trick twice? I let myself be charmed by his handsome face, kind eyes, and gentle voice. I thought he would be the one to ease my pain and loneliness, but I was wrong and Maggot was right, I shouldn't have put my full trust in a guy I just met!_ But her anger faded as quickly as it had come and was replaced with sadness. "And lilies for sweetness." She said more gently taking a handful of dried lilies and letting them fall. Ever since she died, everyone had always been so nice to her. But as much as they loved her, they didn't understand what she was going through. She wasn't sure how or why, but she could still feel every feeling and emotion she had in life and the fact that no one else could scared her. She tried to talk about it to them, but they never seemed to get it which left her confused and frustrated. So she had taken to hiding behind a mask, but now she was tired of hiding. She heaved a deep sigh and glanced down at the flowers through her tear glossed eyes. "Babies' breath." She began, but the tears in her throat choked her. _Babies are what I'll never have because I'm fucking dead all because I didn't listen to my dad and got myself killed! Now I'm a broken freak who can still feel and cry and I'm stuck in limbo because I was never able to get married! And on top of that, my new husband doesn't want me!_ With a tear-filled sigh, she flung the bouquet away and hung her head, closing her eyes and fighting back tears, but a little drop fell from her lash and landed in her lap where she was now clasping her hands. Unbeknownst to her, Scraps sniffed the bouquet and whimpered sympathetically.

"Why so blue?" Black Widow asked gently lowing next to her. Emily sat up and turned her head and Widow noticed that the poor girl's mascara had run and pooled in the hollows of her eyes making her look like a very pretty racoon. But she said nothing about it, not wanting to cause her best friend any further distress.

"Maybe he's _right._ Maybe we are too _different."_ Emily whimpered, hanging her head again, then realizing her vision had gone blurry wiped her hand across her eyes. _"Maybe he should have his head examined!"_ Maggot's voice echoed in her head and she quickly pulled him out of her ear as he grunted. She held him between her boney fingers and turned to look at him. Normally, she would've been annoyed at him for making jokes at a time like this, but right now she was feeling so miserable that she was grateful for the company. "I could do it." He joked. "Or perhaps he _does_ belong with her! Little Miss Living." Emily grumbled bitterly as tears filled her eyes again. "With her _rosy_ cheeks and _beating_ heart." She sniffled, gesturing to her cheek then resting it in her hand pouting. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay mad at Victoria for longer than a second for she knew it wasn't _her_ fault that she was alive, but oh how she envied her. As she thought this, a large sliver droplet spilled down her cold cheek.

As she cried Maggot and Widow watched sympathetically: they both loved Emily more then life itself (she was their best friend and sort of like a daughter to them) and it hurt them to see her so upset so they decided to try to make her feel better: "Oh those girls are ten a penny. You've got so much _more._ You've got... you've got... you've got a wonderful personality." Widow suppled.

_Wow really? You didn't hear a fucking word I just said. This is just like talking to the others!_ Emily thought, looking at Widow with her chin resting in her hand, she shook her head then slumped her cheek back into her hand with a wistful pout. (Not that she didn't _like_ compliments, mind you. She _loved_ them, but this just seemed to be the go-to for anyone when she tried to talk about her pain. Frankly by this point, she was sick of being showered with compliments when she just wanted to be understood.)

Maggot and Widow exchanged a look and decided to try to cheer her up in the only way they knew how, by stroking her ego. "What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?" Maggot sang, starting to sway. " _She_ can't hold a candle to the beauty of _your_ smile!" Widow chimed in, swaying as well.

"How about a _pulse?"_ Emily snapped bitterly, turning slightly and tossing Maggot onto the backboard of the bed.

"Overrated by a mile!"

"Overvalued!"

"Overblown!"

"If _he_ only knew the _you_ that _we_ know." The pair sang together, leaning close together and earning a narrow-eyed glare from Emily.

Sighing Emily rested her boney hand on the headboard, already feeling frustrated with her friends.

"And that silly little creature isn't wearing _his_ ring!" Widow pointed out crawling down the headboard and lifting the boney ringed finger as Maggot popped up next to her.

"And _she_ doesn't play piano!"

"Or dance, or sing." "No, _she_ doesn't compare." They sang together.

"But _she_ still _breathes air."_ Emily replied, turning around and gripping the backboard as they joined her.

"Who cares?"

"Unimportant!"

"Overrated!"

"Overblown!"

"If only _he_ could see, how special _you_ can be, If _he_ only knew the _you_ that _we_ know!" The pair sang leaning together again.

By now Emily was leaning on the backboard and resting her head on her clasped hands as she started at them. She was already feeling very tired, but knew she had to try to make them understand. She had been swallowing her pain for far too long and needed to let it out so she stood up and began to sing in her beautiful, sweet, rich, voice so full of feeling. "If I touch a burning candle, I can feel _no_ pain." She sang, hugging her arms across her chest and walking a few steps then dropping her arms. She turned around and walked the other way as her friends and Scarps looked on with pity. "If you cut me with a knife it's still the _same."_ By now, she had reached the old red door and going up the steps she leaned against it as she sang mournfully, "And I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead. Yet the pain here that I _feel,_ try and tell me it's _not_ _real."_ She turned around and leaned back against the door, pressing her hand to her chest, tears shining in her eyes again. "And it seems that I still have a _tear_ to shed." She whimpered as she slid down the door and sunk down on the steps, hanging her head and closing her eyes against the tears. Truthfully, her fight and breakup with Victor was only partly what was upsetting her; the bulk of it was that was that her heart could be hurt and broken but her body couldn't and that confused and scared her. She tried to hurt herself before to stop the mental and emotional pain: burning her hands and cutting her skin, but she never _felt_ anything and the marks always faded, but her heart, that might as well have been made of glass because of how fragile and easily broken it was. Emotional pain was something she was used to by now, but pain this intense was something she hadn't felt since after she died. No doubt because that was the last time her heart had been broken, her desires had always been satisfied (save for the ones of marriage and sex) so there had been no cause for heartbreak until now. The waves of pain and depression were threatening to swallow her and right now, she was more than willing to let them. But before that could happen, Maggot and Widow popped up again startling her out of her reverie.

"The sole redeeming feature from that little creature is that _she's alive!"_ Maggot sang, then Widow joined in.

Emily stared at him, then looked down with a soundless sigh, starting to feel annoyed at her best friends.

"Overrated!"

"Overblown!"

"Everybody knows that's just a temporary state, which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate." Widow chimed in as Scraps trotted up to the steps and laid Emily's bouquet in front of her, wagging his boney tail.

"Who cares?"

"Unimportant!"

"Overrated!"

"Overblown!"

"If only he could see how special you can be if he only knew the you that we know!" The pair sang together.

And with that Emily finally lost her patience and pinged them away. _I give up. I'm just fucking wasting my time trying to make them understand. It's like talking to a brick wall with them! I'm pouring out my fucking heart to them and all they hear is I got dumped and am jealous of Victoria! In their effort to make me feel better, all they did was make me feel worse and show me that I can't count on anyone anymore! Up until now, I thought they were the only ones I could count on to understand my pain, but no! They're just like everyone else, no one can help me, I'm completely and totally... alone._ Blinded by tears again and with her heart and soul feeling like heavy stones in her chest, she got up and slowly walked back to her bed. Sinking back down on the red mattress she hang her head, clasped her hands, and began to sing again, her lovely voice raw with pain as her friends watched sadly. "If I touch a burning candle I can _feel_ _no_ pain. In the ice or in the sun, it's all the _same."_ Exhausted, she laid down on her back and kept singing, clenching her boney fist. "Yet I _feel_ my heart is _aching,_ though it doesn't _beat,_ it's _breaking._ And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's _not real."_ She sobbed, clasping her hands over her heart then crossing her arms in a hugging motion. Sniffling, she turned onto her side and settled against the red pillow resting her blue-skinned hand next to her cheek. "I know that I am _dead,_ yet it seems that I _still_ have some _tears_ to shed." As she closed her eyes, a big tear rolled down her nose and splashed on the ground in front of Maggot and Widow, who finally realizing that they're out of their depth, sighed and left her to sleep. After they left, the poor child did fall asleep, but exhausted as she was, her sleep wasn't a peaceful one; it was filled with tears and nightmares, the waves of pain and depression finally swallowing her whole.


	3. The Piano Duet

_Emily felt the rock smash into her forehead, blinding her with pain; she couldn't see the man's face as it was cloaked in shadow, but she knew it was her ex. Before she even had time to scream, she saw the flash of a sword as it was stabbed into her right side and into her ribs, her blood soaking the ground. She must've fainted because when she woke hours later she was buried in a shallow grave. Frantic and struggling to breath, she clawed at the hard dirt screaming and sobbing, but she only managed to break her left hand out of the grave before her blue shadowed lids fluttered shut and the blackness swallowed her whole._

Gasping loudly, Emily shot up in bed, her eyes flying open. She couldn't see very well, but could tell by the soft mattress under her that she was safe in her room and had just been having a nightmare. With a sigh, she flopped back down on the pillow her chest heaving; if she'd been alive, she knew her heart would be racing. _God I fucking hate when I have that dream, it always feels like I'm dying all over again!_ Her hands went to her face and she realized why she couldn't see: her thick, wavy blue hair was stuck to her face, no doubt from the tears she cried all night. The dream had left her so shaken that she wanted to burst into tears all over again, but she had no tears left. She still felt exhausted like she hadn't slept at all, even though it was clear she'd slept all night and it was now morning. Even though there was no sun or moon in the underworld, she could tell because of how quiet the club was; there were only two times when it was quiet: late at night and early in the morning and since it had been night when she went to bed, it had to be morning. She pulled her hair out of her face and with a drowsy yawn turned over and buried her face in the pillow, closing her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. As tired as she was, she couldn't get back to sleep, after trying for five minutes, she gave up and rolled onto her back with an aggravated groan. _Christ, all I want to do right now is stay in bed and sleep forever. But apparently, I'm not even allowed that!_ Emily thought grumpily, opening her eyes again. Even with her hair out of her face, her vision was still blurry her eyes sleep and salt crusted; she had to rub her eyes so hard to clear them that the right one almost fell out again. She also realized her whole face felt sticky and salty with dried tears, so she wiped it with her dress, then she got an idea about what to do. _Playing the piano usually calms me down and makes me feel better when I'm upset. So I'll go in the club and play for a bit, then come back out here and try to go back to sleep again._ She thought as she yawned widely and stretched her long limbs, the bones and joints cracking loudly. As she got up from her bed, she saw that Maggot and Widow were nowhere in sight; she assumed that they must've left when she went to sleep and were still asleep themselves. _Lucky them. I hope they stay that way for a while because after them chewing my ear all last night, I could use some peace and quiet._ She thought as she left the alley and went into the club. The door was unlocked as always and the place was dark and deserted, so she went about turning on all the lights. _Why does BJ always leave the door unlocked? Anyone could come in and steal whatever they want._ Then she thought of something that actually made her smile. _Oh, I bet he leaves it open for me so I can come play whenever I want. How sweet of him._ But the smile quickly faded when she realized she was bound to run into Victor at some point and the thought made the anger and heartbreak boil up inside her again. _After last night, I never want to see him again._ She fumed as she walked to the piano, her white heels clanking on the stone floor. _He's a lying, cheating, selfish bastard and I hate him, don't I?!_ By the time she reached the piano, her anger had turned to sadness again. Lighting the lamp and sitting down on the bench, she began plinking the keys sadly playing the song from last night. Her pink lips forming a pout, her head drooping and her eyes half closed, wishing she still had some tears to shed.

Victor walked the halls feeling sad and guilty; after he left the tower last night, he went back to the club. Oddly enough, the door had been unlocked, so he was able to slip inside and it was there he heard Emily singing to her bug friends. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard and the song she sang was just as lovely, but both were so sad and full of so much pain and suffering that he couldn't help but cry. When it was finished, he understood her better and felt worse about what he had done to her; her pain was like his own. It was clear the poor thing still had her soul which explained why she could still cry and feel; it made her feel like a broken outcast because no one else could, so she swallowed her pain all the time. He knew the pain of being broken and different all too well, Victoria had been the first one to see him for who he really was and accept him and that's what made him fall in love with her. But Emily had seen him that way too and also accepted him; he _loved_ her for it. The thought surprised him but he knew it was true; he _loved_ Emily deeply, but not in the way he loved his girlfriend. But as a friend, no not just any friend... she was his _best_ friend! But now all of that had been ruined by two stupid, selfish mistakes. Just then, he saw Scarps standing at the top of the steps holding Emily's bouquet and wagging his boney tail. Victor walked up to the skeleton dog and he set the flowers down in front of him with a look that was easy to read. _It's not too late,_ he seemed to be saying, _Take this and go talk to her, go save your marriage._ With a sigh, Victor reached down, picked the bouquet, and walked up the steps. He walked down the winding staircase (glancing up at the loft where'd he'd slept at one of the tables the night before) and into the bar where he found her sitting at the piano playing a few notes with her back to him. _Wow so she can dance, sing, AND play piano? My, she's talented._ He was a bit worried about her reaction, but his love for her was stronger than his fear, so he carefully approached her. She didn't turn at his foot falls, but as he came to stand near her, she raised her head slightly and he caught a glimpse of appearance and it surprised him, she looked terrible. She looked tired and haggard and almost sickly; her beautiful hair was a huge, clumpy, tangled mess and her mascara had run into the hollows of her eyes and dried into shadow-like stains. Yet in spite of this, she still managed to look beautiful. She was playing with her left hand while her right was at her side; her full lips were pouty and her black eyes were downcast. In short, she was the picture of misery. "I... think you dropped this." He said shyly, holding out her bouquet.

Emily's heart clenched at the sound of his voice. _What the hell does he want? To hurt me some more? I don't think that's even possible, I'm already in pieces. I can't deal with him right now, I feel like shit. Maybe if I just ignore him he'll go away._

When she didn't take the flowers, Victor gently set them down on the pink cushion lining the top of the piano and turned away. He had been expecting rage or tears, but not her ignoring him. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you about wanting to see my parents." He said gently turning to face her again.

_Oh, you're sorry about lying to me, are you? Well, what about saying our marriage was a mistake and you would never marry me? You broke my fucking heart and put me though hell and all you have to say is you're sorry?! Well fuck that! If you really think an apology and bringing back my bouquet is enough to make me forgive you and let you back into my heart, then you're fucking stupid!_

"Its just that this whole day hasn't gone quite well, according to plan." Victor sighed, sitting down next to her.

_Wow, you're as persistent as Maggot and Widow. Most others would've given up by now, and you apparently think it's still the same day, probably because there's no sun._

_Well..._ Victor thought. _If she won't talk to me though words, then I'll talk to her through music._ Looking at her he played a few upbeat notes one handed that said, _'Emily, please talk to me.'_

Emily shot him an annoyed glare. _Hey, get your fucking hand off my piano._ He withered under her glare, but then she played a few sad notes of her own answering him. _Fuck off, I don't want to talk to you or have anything to do with you anymore!_

Feeling encouraged, he began using both hands. _Look I know you're still mad at me, but please hear me out. I know what you've been going though, I heard you singing last night._

Shooting him another glare, Emily played both handed to. _Damn right I'm mad. You broke my fucking heart, and now you're lying to me again. Just because you heard me singing doesn't mean you understand my pain, no one understands my pain, not even my best friends!_ Suddenly a strong wave of depression hit her and she crumpled, her hands stilling their playing. Turning away from him, she rested her cheek in her right hand and laid her left on the keys.

Smiling at her Victor began to play quickly. _I'm not lying, I know how it feels to be broken and different and to have to hide all the time because no one understands you, that's how I am all the time._

The words began to thaw Emily's icy heart and she gave another soundless sigh. _He does understand my pain, that means he must be the one; my true love who will finally set me free. Wait a minute, what if this is just another trick? Sway me with sweet words and get me to let my guard down, then crush me again. No fucking way am I letting that happen!_ Hardening her heart, her expression changed to one of anger and annoyance and she glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

Seeing that she wasn't swayed Victor knew that he had to take drastic measures and confess his feelings, so he played even faster. _Please forgive me Emily, you're my best friend and I love you!_

Emily rolled her eyes and scowled at his words. _You love me? Bullshit. You don't treat someone you love like you treated me, especially your wife. Best friend? No, I have best friends and their actually NICE to me!_ But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Victor had been nice to her before all the bullshit had taken place. He had treated her with kindness and respect like her other friends, but he never stroked her ego. He treated her like a person, not a princess; he wasn't trying to spoil her and most importantly, he actually listened to her and understood her pain. No one had ever done that before, and right now even though she kept trying to push him away, he never left and was nice to her the whole time. He had been kind, patient, compassionate, understanding, selfless and honest. _He DOES love me! What other word is there for it? The true love I've been searching for all this time, pure selfless love! God damn it, how can I stay made at him knowing that?!_

As the last of the ice in her heart melted, she sat up and still tried to glare at him, but he began to play again. _Please forgive me, Emily. I promise to never lie to you again. Just give me another chance._ Giving up trying to stay mad at him, she joined him, throwing him a smirk. _Okay, I forgive you. But you're still not off the hook!_ He gave her a shy sweet smile and that was it; her beautiful features softened into a heart melting dimpled smile, and that moment she realized she loved him too. She thought she loved him before, but no. What she felt the night before was the same as she'd felt for Barkis; lust, infatuation, desperation, and most of all, she had been in love with the idea of him as the perfect husband, not him as a person. But now she knew it was real. After all this time, she finally knew what it felt like to really be in love; she had found her true love. Just then, her hand snapped off and began dancing around the piano; she gasped in surprise. _Fuck, now the moment is ruined!_ She thought. The hand danced up Victor's arm and he smiled and laughed gently which made her feel better and laugh, too. "Pardon my enthusiasm." Emily giggled, smiling shyly. She still felt a bit embarrassed that the tender moment had been ruined.

"I _like_ your enthusiasm!" Victor said kindly, smiling back. Tenderly lifting her arm, he snapped the boney hand back on and clasped it in his own, which made her heart swell with love for him. The two of them exchanged sweet loving looks and suddenly began to feel something else as well... _lust._

"Oh, by the way Victor!" She said scooting closer and gazing into his brown eyes.

"Yes, Emily?" He replied, gazing into her black ones.

"I love you, too."

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> credit to VioletRose13-Art for helping me write this and to 4M1R for giving me the title


End file.
